Truth Or Dare
by Thickle
Summary: A couple of Fairy tail members trapped inside their own guild hall, a festival brightens Magnolia, a game is suggested, tensions rise and the unexpected happens. One-shot!


**A/N: Well, hello there! First NaLu fic haha... I wrote this all down in such a short while when I had a rush of inspiration that came out of no-where. All I know is that I started typing and typing and typing and then wham! I produce this! Enjoy, eh?**

**Edit: Ffs, so when i upload a story words and letters go missing? FML. Please mind any mistakes you see, i tried fixing all the ones i could catch.**

**Dialogue: **"Yo"

**Thoughts: **'_Yo'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but i do own this fanfic (;**

* * *

><p>Lucy knew she shouldn't have chosen the most potentially dangerous of two words. Why she even agreed to play such a game when Mira- the guild's personal match maker from hell was present she did not know, what she did-however realize- that this dare given to her by yours' truly was one of the most embarrassing and beyond the line crazy things she had ever been challenged to do.<p>

Hey,make her eat a whole pile of deathly scorched chicken,she would of done it!

If she was dared to dance to Gajeel's horrific singing while wearing a bunny costume and receive cheers from "Dance bunny dance!" To "woot woot" to bloody wolf whistles from everyone in the whole guild, she would do it!

Even giving a peck on the cheek of their small and touchy pervy guild master , she would have gladly done it!

Anything, everything but this!

**5 minutes ago**

"I dare you to...sit on Gray for the next two rounds!" Said an entirely too not-so-sorry salmon haired-destruction-happy guild member.

"Yes! Anything for Gray-Sama!" The water mage proclaimed, tears of happiness running down her cheeks at the prospect of getting to sit on her beloved for not one, but two rounds! What rare chances they were! '_And Juvia would gladly cherish these fine few minutes', _Juvia thought darkly with an ominous aura surrounding her.

Gray audibly groaned at this, then muffled his own on-coming protest when he saw the look on Juvia's face as she neared, instead sending a fierce glare at the one who was the cause of this- the otherwise innocent looking fire mage sitting opposite of him.

Juvia all the while, plopped herself down onto Gray's lap and got comfortable, wringing her arm behind his head settling more onto his body.

A quick glance again toward that flaming prick showed him smirking.

That bastard.

Currently, few of the strongly-nit Fairy Tail members were sitting around in a circle playing Truth or Dare (Courtesy of Levy's suggestion they do _something_ to pass time) whilst the rest of the guild were out on the streets of Magnolia, enjoying a rather splendidly decorated dance festival which was sure to have many shops and carriages from long-lost travelers wishing to make deals and trades, feasts bestowed upon long and longer tables filled to all each can fit. All of this strewn over the vast streets of Magnolia, with children dancing and running about in care-free laughter, adults lounging around and speaking with old friends and even those with hidden talents come out to show their worth.

All of this, without them.

Why? Because... they simply reek of damage and no control (though a few individuals protested to this: Namely Lucy and Levy) And oh, how mad the others were- not only were they not allowed to participate in any activity involving the festival raging outside, whether it be dancing or having a meal-they were also denied access out of the guild doors.

For they were, curse Freed's magic and his smarts, locked away with runes which ran all the way above, below and beyond the spaces of potential escape within the building.

And from their punishment.

"You give me too much trouble" the Guild Master had said, "This is what happens when you wreak havoc upon buildings and expect nothing of it" he had continued, "Let this be a lesson to all of you" he had finished with a lengthy look towards each and every one of the stunned faces in front of him.

And that was the last of the Master before he turned tails, cloak flowing with the movement before pushing towards and out the guild doors', deaf to the protests of his children.

That was an hour ago. And thus, when pacing around the hall became too much, when tempers subsided the-left-behind group found themselves trying to drive down the boredom with a game.

Said game was a bad idea, Erza was unforgivably targeted and was dared to strip (save for her lacy undergarments of course) and dance in front of everybody for a whole two minutes, looking mortified and skin blazing red and redder than her hair by each second that passed.

When it was Levy's turn and had been asked the all-known question by her best friend she chose truth, albeit in the hope her friend didn't ask anything drastic. So when Lucy asked if she liked Gajeel, Levy couldn't help her thoughts.

'_Traitor!' _While sending her grinning friend a glower.

Then Levy awkwardly admitted she liked Gajeel in her very, unguarded moment of weakness of choosing truth. All Levy knew that when it was her turn next she would choose dare, but that too might put her into another uncomfortable situation.

This really, was already a losing game for her.

After Levy had uttered the facts, she and Gajeel were both blushing, though you really couldn't tell by looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer who stubbornly kept his head bowed and stared at the floor.

Somehow that crack between the wood became really interesting.

A few more rounds of go's from Natsu being dared to dance (To which he happily obliged), to Juvia being asked if she truly did love Gray. Which she loudly protested at being doubted of her love for the ice-mage, who she was still sitting on.

That was all before Mira decided to join in the _fun,_ (From Mavis knows where and how she even got inside) -game and declare herself the position of referee of sorts and turn the whole thing into a competitive challenge.

Somehow, everyone foolishly agreed despite the airy warnings lingering around them, which they promptly ignored.

That was a silly mistake, because that is how the battle begun.

Erza and Mira's childhood aggressiveness sprang forth and they were at each other's throats with humiliating, shameful dares (Ranging from stripping butt naked to tweaking another's nipples with clamps) but no one paid heed to this.

Gray and Natsu's rivalry kicked in, both of them spitting names at one another, Juvia challenged her love rival with pride and possessiveness for the sake of keeping Gray to herself and out of Lucy's dirty hands, threatening the spirit mage if she dared to touch him.

Lucy defending herself against Juvia's absurd accusations by saying she wasn't interested in anything like that but being ignored by the fist shaking, loud blue-haired water woman across her.

Gajeel grunted and stared with amusement at them, Levy stayed in her seat and gawked at the whole display, everyone save herself and Gajeel (Who still sported the tiniest of blushes) rising to potentially brawl all out with each other.

This was madness.

Levy truly hoped they did not carry out that all looming sign of chaos; did Master's words not told from only an hour ago escape their minds already?

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Erza re-quipped a jagged and very perilous looking dagger in her right hand, Mira- seeing this, began to flicker with darkness begging to ooze around her being. '_Bring it on'_ her look said.

**Two**

Gray looked like he might com-bust from all the fury his icy eyes held, he feared he might be tempted to hurl an ice-made hammer at Natsu's head, who in turn held an inferno in his eyes and had fire licking across his fingers, itching to blast away the ice princess.

**Three**

Juvia was digging holes into Lucy's narrowed eyes- rain and thunder could be heard clearly from the outside, No doubt forming from the Water mage's will.

It was quite loud.

The celestial mage herself was holding the same amount of annoyance directed towards her 'foe', she was already reaching towards her whip- ready to bring it into play and cause pain.

Yep, they were going to go at it and Levy had no idea what to do.

**Four**

Gajeel stood up and moved his chair a few paces back, he sat back down as if to watch the show unfold. That very unhelpful Dragon slayer. And he truly could, help that is and diffuse the situation before it got out of hand but no... He decides to watch instead.

Levy nearly whined out of frustration at him, leaving her all alone in the midst of an verbal-turned weapon wielding battle between friends turned enemies- she just felt so out of place with her arguing team mates.

She took a few steps back just in case things got really rough.

**Five**

Now the rain could definitely be heard plummeting down upon the roof over their heads, well Levy hoped that the festival had covers and didn't get ruined...too much.

**Six**

"Go take your woman somewhere private then strip!" Natsu hollered at Gray when he had enough, "Come on frosted ass!" The now bare man (Save for his shorts) stopped his shouts of profanities once he heard the pink-haired idiot.

Somewhere around him he heard a familiar feminine gasp and he felt his ears and neck _burn, _but that was over-come with the reddening of rage now.

"You asshole" he gritted through his teeth.

How dare that fire freak tell him what to do!

**Seven**

"You dare stand against me even after all this time, MiraJane?" Titania uttered with an all too utterly calm tone, the she-demon in question just gave a grin in answer.

The building might not survive after this day.

**Eight**

Gajeel was in danger of laughing out loud at the morons fighting with each other. He was in dire need of some metal to eat as a snack, this was all just too good.

He leaned back in the chair and continued to watch..

**Nine**

Levy stayed glued to her safety spot not knowing what to do, Gray and Natsu were now getting physical and exchanging blows. Lucy and Juvia were shouting at each other, their magic making them _glow_. Mira-Jane and Erza, Levy shuddered- oh, only Mavis knows what they will bring upon besides wreckage.

**Ten**

The Iron Dragon Slayer was all for laughing now, uncaring of the danger of the situation, Levy felt like she might get trampled on and die if she got too close to the midst of turmoil- by her own friends none the less, Mira was now in Satan form, Erza had re-quipped in her heaven's wheel armour and Natsu was just about ready to throw another Fire-dragon infused fist into Gray's bruising face.

No more.

_'THAT IS IT'_ The script mage had enough, she could take it no longer- Levy jumped onto the closest chair she could find- took one, long deep breath and screamed with all her strength.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP AT ONCE!"

-**Silence**-

* * *

><p>Success! She did it! The mage gave herself an imaginary pat on the back, now it wasn't every day she had to raise her voice and curse, it was pretty rare to say the least but the look on everyone's faces was absolutely amusing. The other member's looked back at her in shock then finally registering her words, turned down their magic before it finally snuffed out.<p>

She was a tad bewildered a few seconds later that they even complied.

"Now- Levy took another gulp of breath; she might have screamed a bit too loudly for her petite body to handle, "can we please for Mavis's sake return to the game and not tear each other's eyes out?" She waited another beat before asking again "Please?" adding a 'pouting cute look' for good measure.

This seemed to work, everyone returned back to their original seats but not without muttering a few last words to their recent opponents.

Gajeel who was lying on the floor spent from _laughing_ of all things, also stood back up and moved his chair back.

Once everyone was seated silence settled over the group. Lucy tried to calm down her beating heart after that verbal warfare, who knew she could have such a dispute about such a petty thing? That few minutes was a loss of control for the mage, and Mavis knew she never lost control over her tongue and sent words flying to and fro.

Well, it won't happen again and that is for certain.

Her tongue will be lipped, locked away from having another verbal throw.

Breaking away from her thoughts she heard no speaking but saw-instead herself the glares of daggers passing around the circle (She didn't miss Juvia's frantic whispering of "Love rival shall pay, Juvia will drown her in a well, anything to keep Love Rival from Gray Sama"- repeated like a mantra) She hoped she was joking, or else she ought to be scared going home today.

Oh that's right, the festival was still on.

She groaned, "Okay, guys" she started when no one else motioned to break the silence.

Seeing them finally turn away from giving fierce looks and give their attention towards her, "Maybe... we should get back to the game?" Her guild mates started up "And not kill each other, yes?"Lucy added quickly.

Levy visibly relaxed, thankful for someone finally coming to their senses, "Fine, I will relent" Said Erza not a moment later, calmly re-equipping into what she was in before and storing _that_ dagger away. Phew.

"Okay, Lucy-chan" said the S-Class beauty as she sent a motherly smile to her, sweet turn of the lips and all.

This was the entire clue Lucy needed; she should have known that smile of all smiles! She should have known what it could mean for her but instead she smiled back like a fool and continued the game, along with everyone else.

And lo and behold, this was how Lucy found herself- not 6 minutes later, with gaping eyes and slack jawed at Mira who was holding a face splitting grin. "A dare is a dare Bunny girl!" Gajeel encouraged between chortles, Lucy swore the only thing he did was laugh all day- "Give that fucking idiot!"-he pointed to said 'fucking idiot' who was red-faced but still adorned a fiery stare "a hand job!" He gripped the sides of his stomach from laughing too hard. Were those tears in his eyes?

Just hearing it a second time made her blush even harder, she didn't need it repeated thank you very much! Lucy didn't dare look towards the faces of the other's for she knew they would hold mirth in their eyes and start snickering behind the cover of their hands.

'_Damn you Mira' _thought Lucy as she stood up, walked with careful steps towards the berry-faced Dragon Slayer and dragged him by the wrist behind her, heading towards the stairs. Partly aware of the barely controlled snickers following the pair.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Lucy found herself here, in one of the guild's many rooms with her best-male-friend, frantically searching her mind for who knows what but something to figure out what to do. Because a dare was a dare (Thanks Gajeel) and she would be killed otherwise by a certain platinum haired demon if she, no both of them- tried to fake it or flee.

Furthermore Mira would know if she faked it, (She has her ways) and the building was still on lock down.

Damn...

Lucy couldn't even bring herself to look at Natsu's face, afraid of what she would see- he was currently standing two or three was it (She couldn't exactly tell) away from her-saying nothing,doing nothing as she set her gaze on anywhere but him. _'I'm going to skewer Gajeel with a pole and murder Mira'_ she jumped at the cough emitted from Natsu, who was most likely in the same state as she, hell this was so uncomfortable.

"So..." Gulp "Uhm..." She couldn't even look at the guy and still she tried. Lucy wished the wooden planks underneath their feet would give way and make them tumble down. Save her, anything from this!

No such luck. That wood was sturdy as hell.

Okay, this was _nothing_. So be it, she can do it. Yes, she _will_ do it.

Just reach into his pants- with a _hand_, her blush darkened to scarlet- grab his _thing _and then...what? Go up and down? Smack it? What was she supposed to do!? She had never done something so...dirty before, sure- she knew what a hand job was from girl talks but performing the actual act, now that was of no experience to her and honestly she kept away from the more 'explicit' story telling.

Damn was she a prude or what? Not much of a prude as Levy but a prude all the same.

"Na-Nat-Su" Oh dear, now she was stuttering. Get a grip! _'Stop thinking about it so much Lucy! Just do it' _But that was easier said than done. _'Oh Kami what if he thinks I...I'm a-Filthy' _Okay, No! No such thoughts. But she couldn't stop her stomach from churning at it.

'_Am I supposed to kiss him as well? I can't remember...And-I've only kissed a few guys-and...- even then im no expert!'_ Lucy did not hear nor see Natsu take a step forward, too absorbed in her thoughts-_'an..-and even then, im not completely sure on what to do, wait- do we still have to kiss?'_ Natsu was now just a foot's breath away- _'Maybe I should of listened in on Cana when she talked-'Her_ eyes went wide when she was stopped out of her rambling (In her mind, she was sure... or did she say them out loud!?) and squeaked when she felt a pair of lips cover her own.

Protest! Protest! Her mind was saying to her, Fight back! Push back! But her heart was a different matter all together- telling her to welcome this, this warm fuzzy feeling swelling in her chest.

And boy was his lips _hot_. Almost scorching in their heat, Natsu strung his right arm around her waist- pulling her flush against his chest the next moment, crushing her body with his. And she fit so _perfectly_, felt so _snug_ against him.

Lucy let out a gasp when her ample chest met a fine solid wall of muscle, shivering from sensitivity of being held so close to him, so _intimate_-her nipples hardening against the fabric of her bra as a rush of desire shot through her body-from her toes to her lip-locked lips.

'_Oh Kami'_

Natsu shifted and grasped the back of her neck with his free hand, feeling those radiant- blond tresses sift through his calloused-battle worn fingers. _'So soft' _he thought. But it all felt so right. He then moved his lips over her plush ones more firmly, instinct alone guiding him, She tasted faintly like strawberry and a mix of...something else. He needed to found out what that was. Tongue probing for entrance into her mouth. He craved it, to explore that cavern he had no access to.

And only she can give permission for, but alas Natsu was a man starved. He _wanted_ it. So when his eyes bore into Lucy's own with such blaze she feared she might melt into a puddle right then and there- Her mind seem to refuse and acknowledge the silent request to open her mouth. Whether it was out of reluctance, shock or the _change_ in his eyes- Natsu took initiation and bit softly on her bottom lip- not hard enough to break skin or bring forth blood but enough for Lucy to release a throaty gasp at the action and allow him swift entry to that beautiful, sweet cave of hers.

Lucy-still shell shocked of what Natsu had done and what he is _currently_ doing, exploring her mouth like a treasure map decided after a moment's hesitation to throw everything else out the window and just go with it. His heady, spicy and slightly charred scent drifted into her nostril, why hadn't she noticed how _delicious _he smelt before? As she-almost shyly- tangled her tongue with his-oh-so-fiery one and began dancing.

She tasted so fucking scrumptious with her natural strawberry scent mixed with a tang of vanilla (Which he found out in delight)

The Fire Dragon Slayer then proceeded to back them up against a wall, hooking his now-hair-free arm beneath her knees and anchoring her luscious thigh around his hip- then fitting like a puzzle piece into her voluptuous body.

And then he started _grinding_ against her cloth covered core, his very hardened member proudly making itself known.

"Oh..." Yes indeed... _'Tha-thats...His..so hard' _And long, gosh- how packed was he? Lucy felt like she might burst from the tantalizing friction, with all the liquid heat rushing down into the pit of her belly and the all fine signs of arousal, want and need leaking out of her and making her inner thighs feel slick-chocolate coloured eyes hazing over with lust.

And here she wished not a scant few minutes ago, that she would not touch him like so. Screw that thought! This was amazing and felt oh-so _good_. No..._Great_, no even better ...fantastic!

The room felt incredibly hot all of a sudden, like her clothes felt too constrictive and tight against her and the friction Natsu was giving her nether region wasn't helping when it was so-oh teasing and hot and downright amazing. "Lucy" Natsu panted as he moved to deliver open-mouthed wet kisses along her cheek, her jaw, her neck and going lower and lower.

Leaving a wet trail of lava in his wake which left Lucy breathless. The back of her head hitting the wall as she tugged on the ends of his nape, barely catching spiky locks but _somehow_ through the middle of her daze catching a fistful. Directing where he went...

Dangerously low now

"Natsu" she breathed heatedly, as in answer. But to what? There was no question only...feeling. She thrust her hips to meet his own simultaneously pulling his hips back impossibly closer than before with her hooked thigh, urging him on- she needed to feel him, more of him, much much more.

All of him.

He growled at the wanton want she acted upon, a low-rumbling from the back of his throat sound which turned her on even more. Not one to go slower then he wished he gripped the edges of Lucy's generously covered cleavage and tugged down her front, nearly ripping apart both her shirt and blue lacy bra in the process.

Lucy felt the cool air hit her bare breasts but before she could comprehend what Natsu wanted to do next she felt that dangerous mouth of his close over a puckered nipple and gave a long drawn out suckle, making her knees buck and tremble- then he turned his attention on the other breast treating it with the same but coming to nibble and lick at it. His other hand cupping her heaving breast and he carried on to devour her...

Mavis help them both, at this rate they would never leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone else<strong>

"What the fuck is taking those two so long, is that flame-tard not able to get it up!?" Gajeel was close to tearing his hair out, they had been sitting here waiting very patiently for those blind fools to get over shyness and density and just get it over with altogether. But damn it-it shouldn't take 15 minutes to do one simple thing. Unless... _'Fuck no!'_ he dare listen not, nope. Not going to do that.

And again everyone was utterly bored and just wanted the day to end. That jackass master of his is going to pay, this whole 'get what you deserve' thing was complete bullshit and frankly he was going to have a nice big chat with Master Makarov when the old man decided to stop by and let them out.

The remaining group of mages decided to converse-peacefully this time with each other in the wait that their two-other guild members- _was that a shriek?_ - came back down to join them.

In the expanse heard through walls and seen over the horizon of what the window's the guild hall could offer, the mages could barely see but clearly hear the bustle and liveliness of the festival- still in high spirits.

No one saw Mira as she sat quietly with an all knowing smile on her face.

_'Oh it's going to be so fun teasing those two!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! And there my lovelies is the one-shot? Disappointed by lack of lemon? I apologize, really. I can't help being a tease and hey! That was a half-lemon, so... don't be mean D: Anyhow was this one-shot: good or bad? Yay or nay? That lemon tease hot or not? Humour- horrible or gewd? Boom, Bam? R&amp;R Ples :*<strong>


End file.
